thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
John Lennon
Liverpool, |Muerte = ( ) Nueva York, |Cónyuge = Cynthia Powell (1962-1968) Yōko Ono (1969- ) |Hijos = Julian Lennon Sean Lennon |Instrumento = Voz, guitarra, piano, armónica, multi-instrumentista |Estilo = Rock rock psicodelico rock experimental |Tiempo = 1957-1976, 1980 |Discográfica = Parlophone, Capitol, Apple, CBS, EMI |Artistas_relacionados = The Beatles The Quarry Men Plastic Ono Band |URL = www.johnlennon.com }} John Lennon (Liverpool, Reino Unido, 9 de octubre de 1940 – Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 8 de diciembre de 1980) es el nombre artístico de John Winston Lennon, uno de los más famosos músicos y compositores de música pop y rock del siglo XX, tanto en los años 60, al frente del grupo The Beatles, probablemente el más influyente de la historia de la música popular, como en los setenta, ya en solitario. El 22 de abril de 1969 añadió a su nombre el de su esposa, la música y artista conceptual Yōko Ono, pasando a llamarse John Winston Ono Lennon. En The Beatles, Lennon cantaba y tocaba principalmente la guitarra rítmica, la armónica y el piano, además de otros instrumentos de teclado y, por ejemplo, el banjo, y firmó además la mayor parte del material junto a su compañero Paul McCartney, aunque en realidad en la mayoría de los casos trabajaron por separado. Muchas de estas composiciones, dada la repercusión mundial del grupo, se han convertido en algunas de las melodías más conocidas del siglo XX. Lo mismo puede decirse de las canciones de su etapa en solitario, entre las que cabe destacar "Imagine", convertido desde el principio en un himno pacifista conocido en todo el mundo. Lennon fue asesinado por cinco disparos realizados por Mark David Chapman, un fanático que estaba obsesionado con él, en 1980. Biografía John Winston Lennon nació en Liverpool, Reino Unido, el 9 de octubre de 1940, durante un bombardeo aéreo nazi. De ahí que, en un gesto de patriotismo, sus padres le impusieran como segundo nombre el del Primer Ministro británico en ese momento, Winston Churchill. Su padre, Alfred Lennon, abandonó a su mujer, Julia Stanley, y a su hijo recién nacido, enrolándose en un mercante con destino a Estados Unidos para evitar ser movilizado por el ejército británico y enviado a la guerra. Tras cumplir John los cinco años sin que su padre diese señales de vida, su madre volvió a casarse con un hombre que no deseaba criar a un hijo del anterior matrimonio de su esposa, por lo que Julia dejó a John al cuidado de su hermana Mimi y del marido de ésta, George Smith, de quien John recordaría que le enseñó a resolver crucigramas y le compró una armónica. No obstante, Julia no abandonó nunca a su hijo, a quien visitaba frecuentemente en casa de la "tía Mimi", y de hecho fue su madre quien le inculcó a Lennon el gusto por la música e, incluso, le enseñó a tocar algún instrumento. El enorme amor que John siempre tuvo por su madre compitió muy de cerca con el que tuvo por su tía Mimi, que lo había criado: años después, cuando fue nombrado Miembro del Imperio Británico junto con los otros tres miembros del grupo, John regaló la condecoración a su tía, quien la tuvo en su propiedad con gran orgullo (colgada en la pared, sobre el televisor) hasta su muerte. Cuando John tenía diecisiete años, su madre murió en un accidente de tráfico, atropellada por un policía ebrio. Este hecho causó en Lennon un trauma del que nunca llegó a recuperarse, que reflejaría por ejemplo en dos de sus composiciones, "Julia" (1968) y "Mother" (1970), en la que entremezcla el dolor por la pérdida de su madre cuando más la necesitaba y el abandono por parte de su padre. De éste no volvería a saber hasta que, habiendo alcanzado ya fama mundial con The Beatles, reapareció en su vida cuando trabajaba de camarero en un hotel. John aceptó el reencuentro con alegría y se ocupó de él económicamente hasta su fallecimiento (en la citada "Mother", Lennon canta "Father, you left me, but I never left you…", "Padre, tú me abandonaste, pero yo nunca te abandoné a ti..."). Durante su juventud, Lennon asistió a la escuela de Bellas Artes de su ciudad y allí conoció a Cynthia Powell, que con el tiempo se convertiría en su primera esposa. Interesado desde su infancia en la música, antes de formar The Beatles participó en otras bandas, como The Quarry Men, Johnny & The Moondogs y John & The Silver Beetles, en las que estuvo acompañado por amigos de su escuela, entre ellos Stuart Sutcliffe. En 1957, durante una actuación en una fiesta, un amigo común de John y Paul McCartney, Ivan Vaughan, les presentó. John invitó a Paul a unirse al grupo porque sabía tocar la guitarra y, además, afinarla, lo que llamó su atención. Más tarde entraron en la banda George Harrison, propuesto por McCartney, y, ante la necesidad de tener un baterista propio, Pete Best, que además era hijo de la propietaria del club "The Casbah" y por tanto aportaba una seguridad en la continuidad de sus actuaciones. Posteriormente, tras una prueba en la compañía discográfica Parlophone el productor artístico, George Martin, les sugirió un cambio en el baterista y los tres miembros fundadores tomaron la decisión de fichar a Ringo Starr, entonces baterista del grupo Rory Storm and the Hurricanes. El nombre del grupo evolucionó de John & The Silver Beetles a John Silver & The Beatles y posteriormente al nombre con el que pasarían a la historia. John fue quien ideó el nombre "The Beatles", uniendo el anterior de "Beetles" ("escarabajos") con la palabra inglesa beat ("ritmo"), por el género que tocaban entonces, la música beat. The Beatles thumb|left|200px|Casa en la que vivió Lennon en su niñez en [[Liverpool, Mendips, 251 Menlove Avenue.]] En 1962 comenzó el éxito en Inglaterra del cuarteto con su primer sencillo, "Love me do", y en agosto de ese mismo año John se casó con Cynthia, con la que tendría a su primer hijo, Julian, que también se dedicaría a la música. En 1963 el grupo grabó su primer elepé, Please Please Me. Más tarde, ese mismo año, conquistaron el mercado norteamericano con su disco With The Beatles. A partir de ese momento la fama del grupo no hizo sino crecer, transformándose en un fenómeno de masas a nivel mundial, con una enorme influencia no sólo en la música popular sino también en el comportamiento de la juventud. thumb|201px| Estatua de John Lennon en [[Liverpool ]] En 1966 se produjo un hecho que evidencia la personalidad rebelde y combativa de Lennon, al afirmar en una entrevista «The Beatles son más populares que Jesucristo». La frase, difundida rápidamente por la prensa, creó un gran escándalo e incluso algunos fans en Estados Unidos llegaron a quemar sus discos del grupo en público. John alegó posteriormente que había sido malinterpretado y explicó: «No dije que The Beatles son mejores que Jesucristo, dije que somos más populares, como lo puede ser la televisión o cualquier otra cosa». Ese mismo año, John conoció a la artista plástica japonesa Yoko Ono mientras visitaba una exposición suya en Nueva York. Yoko se convertiría en el gran amor de su vida y ambos contraerían matrimonio, en Gibraltar, 1969, tras haberse divorciado Lennon de Cynthia. Yoko le indujo a experimentar con nuevos tipos de música e influyó definitivamente en la personalidad de Lennon, que cambió su modo de pensar y actuar. Muchos fans consideran a Yoko la causante de la enemistad entre John y Paul, una de las causas que dio lugar a la ruptura del grupo en 1970. Durante ese mismo 1966, Lennon residió durante mes y medio en Almería (España), durante el rodaje de la película How I won the war de Richard Lester, con quien ya había trabajado en el rodaje de la primera película de The Beatles, A Hard Day's Night. En esta película Lennon apareció públicamente por primera vez con gafas, ya que hasta entonces se había intentado ocultar a sus fans su necesidad de usarlas. Desde ese momento, sus características gafas redondas se convertirían en una de sus señas de identidad. El 11 de diciembre de 1968 Lennon actuó por primera vez en público sin sus compañeros durante la grabación del especial de televisión The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus. Lo hizo al frente de The Dirty Mac, una banda efímera creada única y especialmente para la ocasión y en la que también participaron Eric Clapton, Keith Richards y Mitch Mitchell. thumb|240px|left|John Lennon y [[Yoko Ono en Ottawa, Ontario (Canadá), 22 de diciembre de 1969]] En 1969 se produjo la disolución práctica del grupo, para el que Lennon firmó en compañía de McCartney la mayoría de los temas, aunque en realidad la participación de cada uno en los temas del otro fue cada vez menor. Aunque existen numerosos estudios y libros publicados sobre el tema, es difícil saber hasta qué punto se producía esa participación de cada uno en los temas del otro, existiendo por ejemplo canciones que se sabe compuestas exclusivamente por uno de ellos pero que no obstante también firmaron como Lennon y McCartney. De hecho, años después, McCartney comenzó a acreditar algunas de esas canciones, de su autoría, a McCartney y Lennon. Los años 1970 thumb|right|230px|[[Graffiti en el Parque John Lennon de Callao (Perú), en el que aparecen el músico y su esposa Yoko Ono.]] En 1970, tras disolverse oficialmente The Beatles, Lennon, con una cada vez mayor influencia en la juventud de todo el mundo por sus opiniones políticas y su compromiso pacifista y antibelicista, comenzó su carrera en solitario, que con el tiempo incluiría otras nuevas canciones que se convertirían igualmente en clásicos. No obstante, sus primeros trabajos fuera del grupo fueron tres álbumes experimentales grabados en compañía de Yoko que tendrían una mínima repercusión comercial: Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins, Unfinished Music No.2: Life with the Lions y Wedding Album, el primero grabado en 1968 y los otros dos en 1969, año en que también se editaría el directo Live Peace in Toronto 1969 a cargo del grupo conceptual The Plastic Ono Band, en el que, además de Lennon y Ono, participaban otros músicos que variaban para cada ocasión y bajo cuyo nombre la pareja editaría sus futuros álbumes. En 1970 sale a la venta John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, realmente el primer álbum de estudio de Lennon en solitario, con temas como Mother, dedicada a sus padres, Working class hero, que muestra el pensamiento más izquierdista de Lennon, o God, toda una declaración de principios en la que llega a renegar del grupo que le diera fama mundial. En 1971 publica un nuevo disco, Imagine, que contiene la que sin duda es su canción más famosa, el himno pacifista «Imagine». Aunque ya se había hecho patente en algunas de sus primeras composiciones en solitario la rivalidad que arrastraba con McCartney desde los tiempos de The Beatles, en las primeras ediciones de este trabajo esto se hizo evidente, ya que en la portada aparecía una fotografía de Lennon sujetando un cerdo, un supuesto insulto hacia McCartney. De hecho, la imagen parodiaba la portada del álbum Ram de McCartney, en la que éste sujetaba un carnero; en dicho álbum de McCartney, la canción "Too Many People" era una mofa a John Lennon. En otro tema del disco, "How do you sleep?" ("¿Cómo puedes dormir?"), también hay claros ataques a su ex compañero. . Las tendencias políticas de Lennon se habían evidenciado desde la época de The Beatles, pero se exacerbaron por ejemplo con canciones como "Power to the people", editada en un sencillo también en 1971. De hecho, cuando en esa época el músico decidió mudarse de Londres a Nueva York, tuvo problemas para tramitar el visado debido a las reticencias del gobierno de Estados Unidos por su actitud pacifista y su influencia sobre la juventud, así como por su presunta contribución económica al grupo liberacionista y antirracista de los Panteras Negras. Finalmente consiguió instalarse en la ciudad, desde donde iniciaría varias campañas muy politizadas con conciertos y manifestaciones a favor de la paz y que le valdrían el título de "Persona non grata" en la ciudad. En sus discos siguientes, Some Time in New York City (1972), Mind Games (1973), Walls and Bridges (1974) y Rock 'n' Roll (1975), mantuvo un estándar de calidad, con buenas canciones y ocasionales contribuciones de Yoko y amigos como George Harrison, Billy Preston, Harry Nilsson, Elton John o David Bowie. El tema Whatever gets you through the night, con Elton John en el piano, sería número uno en la lista Billboard. En 1975, y después de un aborto, Yoko da a luz al único hijo del matrimonio, bautizado como Sean Taro Ono Lennon. A partir de entonces, mientras su esposa se encargaba del aspecto financiero del matrimonio, Lennon se ocupó de la educación y cuidado de su hijo, abandonando su carrera musical activa. No obstante, y pese a que al regresar al mundo profesional de la música cinco años después declararía que durante todo este tiempo había abandonado la música (en una entrevista afirmó que había tenido la guitarra colgada de la pared sin usarla), en realidad esos años no fueron de total inactividad musical, pues siguió componiendo canciones y grabando demos caseros de las melodías y letras que iba escribiendo. Muerte y repercusión thumb|200px|right|Mosaico en memoria de John Lennon en [[Central Park, Nueva York.]] thumb|left|200px|Lennon Dibujado En 1980, cinco años después de su último trabajo, Lennon sacó a la venta su esperado regreso: Double fantasy, que se abría con el tema "(Just like) starting over". Fue tal el éxito que Lennon regresó al estudio para grabar un segundo álbum inmediatamente: Milk and honey. Sin embargo, el trabajo y la vida de Lennon se verían interrumpidos por su asesinato el 8 de diciembre de ese año, mientras volvía paseando a su apartamento del Edificio Dakota, acompañado de Yoko, tras una sesión de grabación, a manos de Mark David Chapman, un fanático que disparó cinco veces sobre el cantante con un revólver. Cuatro de las balas alcanzaron en la espalda de Lennon, que moría en brazos de su esposa minutos después, a las 23:15, en un coche patrulla de la policía camino del hospital. Años después se rodaría una película, Chapter 27 (El asesino de John Lennon), que relata la historia de Chapman y su llegada a Nueva York para asesinar a Lennon. Terminaba así la vida de uno de los músicos más influyentes de la música popular del siglo XX, elevado por sus seguidores a la categoría de mito, y al que en años posteriores se homenajeó en cientos de tributos, como por ejemplo sendos conciertos en Liverpool y Nueva York ante, respectivamente, 40.000 y 120.000 personas. En el año 2000 su ciudad natal, Liverpool, decidió cambiar el nombre de su aeropuerto, que desde entonces se denomina Aeropuerto John Lennon. thumb|200px|Aeropuerto John Lennon en Liverpool. Un claro ejemplo de la preocupación por la influencia que el músico podría tener en la juventud por sus ideas pacifistas y especialmente por su oposición a la Guerra de Vietnam, es el seguimiento personal del músico que hizo el FBI durante sus primeros años de estancia en Estados Unidos. En 2006 dicho organismo admitió el espionaje al que había sometido a Lennon y se vio obligado por una orden judicial a publicar todos los documentos secretos que había elaborado sobre él entre 1971 y 1972. En octubre de 2007 fue inaugurado un monumento en la Isla de Videy (Islandia) llamado Imagine Peace Tower, obra de Yoko Ono quien estuvo acompañada para la ocasión por su hijo Sean, Ringo Starr y Olivia Harrison, viuda de George Harrison.Islandia, iluminada por John Lennon Discografía * Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins - 1968 * Unfinished Music No.2: Life with the Lions - 1968 * Wedding Album - 1969 * Live Peace in Toronto 1969 - 1969 * John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band - 1970 * Imagine - 1971 * Some Time in New York City - 1972 * Mind Games - 1973 * Walls and Bridges - 1974 * Rock 'n' Roll - 1975 * Double Fantasy - 1980 * Milk and Honey - 1984 * Live in New York City - 1986 Referencias Enlaces externos *Página oficial *Recordando a John Lennon Especial de BBC Mundo sobre John Lennon. Categoría:John Lennon Categoría:The Beatles